Rester de glace
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi 18 de CrazyAV sur le thème Glace / patience. Ladybug et Chat Noir font face à un akumatisé devant lequel ils restent de glace, trop occupés à échanger ensemble...


**Réponse au défi 18 de CrazyAV sur le thème Glace / Patience.**

* * *

Ladybug souffla d'un air exaspéré.  
Décidément, la chance de la coccinelle n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Elle se trouvait face à un vilain ... glacial. Après la miss météo de ses débuts, voilà que le Papillon leur envoyait le "Démon des glaces". Un nom ridicule pour un petit comptable vexé...

Chat Noir n'était même pas arrivé et elle en avait déjà assez.  
Elle voulait retourner au parc avec ses amies et profiter de ses vacances d'été. Au lieu de quoi elle était bloquée avec un méchant glacial qui en plus avait un humour déplorable.

Le Démon des glaces venait juste de congeler une fontaine en la visant quand Chat Noir atterrit à ses côtés, un grand sourire vissé aux lèvres.  
Ladybug s'exhorta à la patience pour ne pas agresser verbalement - ou même physiquement - son coéquipier.  
Le pauvre n'y était pour rien si elle était sur les nerfs !

Ils évitèrent avec agilité un nouveau jet glacial de leur ennemi pour atterrir souplement sur un toit à proximité.  
\- Un plan ma Lady ?

La jeune fille grogna, agacée. Et s'en voulu immédiatement pour son manque de patience en voyant les oreilles de Chat Noir se coucher vers l'arrière.

\- Désolée Chaton, mais ce fichu roi des glaces me gâche un super moment entre copines...  
\- Faisons vite alors ma Lady pour que tu puisses rejoindre tes amies ! répondit le félin, avide d'en savoir plus sur la vie civile de sa lady.

Elle lui sourit, soulagée d'avoir été pardonnée si vite et heureuse de l'avoir lui comme partenaire.

\- Merci Chat Noir.

Ils évitèrent un nouveau jet de glace et cette fois-ci, ce fut Chat Noir qui grogna, énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans le moment privilégié qu'il partageait avec l'héroïne qui hantait son cœur.

Ladybug lui offrit un rictus amusé comme si elle avait deviné ce qui l'avait énervé.  
\- Patience, chaton, on va l'avoir...  
\- Je n'en doute pas ma lady. J'ai confiance en ton talent naturel.

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Le Démon des glaces leva les bras et envoya un nouveau jet de glace, faisant exploser une borne à incendie et créant une sculpture glacée de l'eau qui jaillissait.

\- Hey, ce démon glacé à la fibre artistique !

Le rire léger de la jeune fille lui répondit tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les environs. Elle lui fit signe de contourner la petite place pour essayer de tendre un piège au vilain.

L'homme, furieux d'être ignoré par les deux héros se mit à lancer des jets de glace un peu partout autour de lui.

Ladybug fit un clin d'oeil à Chat Noir et ils se rapprochèrent lentement de leur cible pour le coincer en le prenant en tenailles.

Tout en avançant, ils continuèrent à échanger des plaisanteries, faisant mine d'ignorer totalement le démon des glaces.

Quand Ladybug estima être suffisamment proche pour agir, elle déclencha son lucky charm.  
Elle soupira, dépitée, en attrapant habilement l'objet insolite.

\- Une idée, ma Lady ?  
\- Patience, chaton, patience...

Chat Noir se permit un léger rire.  
\- il va vraiment falloir penser à réchauffer l'atmosphère...

Ladybug tenta de cacher sa réaction mais un rictus amusé la trahit.

Il leur fallut quelques efforts supplémentaires pour finalement venir à bout du vilain.  
Une fois vaincu, et l'akuma purifié, les deux héros échangèrent un sourire.

Les yeux verts de Chat Noir se mirent à pétiller quand il s'approcha d'elle. Au lieu de leur habituel "check" poing contre poing, Chat Noir l'entraîna à l'écart en lui attrapant la main.  
La jeune fille se mit à rire, pas vraiment fâchée.

\- Ma Lady, j'aimerais te proposer d'aller déguster une bonne glace en ma compagnie... Le glacier André se promène souvent au pied de la Tour Eiffel ces temps-ci.  
Ladybug, mains sur les hanches, le regarda d'un air faussement sévère.  
\- André ? Le glacier des amoureux ?

Chat Noir s'empourpra pour son plus grand plaisir.  
\- Oh... Euh... J'aime juste ses glaces, mes amis m'ont fait découvrir et...

Ladybug éclata de rire interrompant les explications embrouillées du pauvre félin écarlate.  
\- Pardon, Chaton, je te taquine...

Ils furent interrompus par le bip de leurs miraculous.  
Chat Noir feula presque de mécontentement. Taquine, Ladybug passa la main sur sa joue.  
\- Patience, Chaton... Rien ne nous empêche de nous retrouver ce soir et de manger cette glace si André est toujours là-bas...

L'air ébahi de Chat Noir fut la plus belle des récompenses, et la jeune fille sentit son sourire s'élargir. Son chaton était si prévisible qu'elle aimait le surprendre.  
Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus et que depuis quelques temps elle était prise de l'envie de le connaître mieux.

Pour parfaire le moment, l'héroïne s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'élancer pour gagner un coin tranquille où redevenir Marinette en toute tranquillité.

Elle ne vit pas la réaction de Chat Noir, mais elle la devina sans peine.

Le jeune héros resta figé, yeux ronds, une main sur la joue là où les lèvres douces et chaudes de sa Lady s'étaient posées. Un sourire hésitant prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détransformait, redevenant Adrien dans la ruelle déserte où sa Lady l'avait entraîné.

Il tendit distraitement un morceau de camembert à un Plagg insistant.

Il avait hâte d'être au soir même, à déguster une glace d'André avec la jolie coccinelle. Il allait avoir du mal à rester patient, mais... après tout, dans quelques heures elle serait à nouveau là, à ses côtés !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez aimé ! Merci :)**


End file.
